Fanatique
by Unfolding time
Summary: Le moindre détail, la moindre parole, le moindre geste se retrouve dans le nouveau roman-feuilleton du journal de Lutwidge. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si les rouages d'une machine infernale ne se seraient pas mis en marche lorsque les "faux-secrets" de la vie intime des petits nobles se retrouvent divulgués dans la feuille de chou de l'école. Qui est le maître de ce jeu morbide ?


**Fanatique**

_Bienvenue chers lecteurs, voici une petite fiction toute gentillette (ou pas). Je pourrais la laisser comme ça, elle est très bien (mais vous n'aurez pas le fin mot de l'histoire) mais je pourrais aussi la continuer, c'est à vous de décider ! Sur ce, le monde de Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki ainsi que ses personnages. Tout le reste est de moi. Ce chapitre est sur un ton léger mais plus pour très longtemps._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**AVANT-PROPOS**_

- Venez acheter la nouvelle édition de la Gazette Lutwidgienne ! Cette semaine, une interview exclusive de la nouvelle infirmière, un article sur les confessions les plus rocambolesques qui se sont bien terminées, la suite de notre courrier du cœur et un nouveau roman-feuilleton par votre fidèle auteur anonyme ! Venez acheter la nouvelle édition de la Gazette Lutwidgienne ! Annonçait le représentant du club de journalisme.

La journée avait superbement bien commencé pour une centaine d'étudiants de la noblesse. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans nuage, les oiseaux gazouillaient gentiment et les fleurs embaumaient l'air de leur parfum subtil. Tout était parfait. Et c'était là, la réflexion d'un certain noble au sang chaud qui venait chercher le journal de l'établissement comme tous les mardis matins. Elliot Nightray, dans toute sa splendeur (et sa relative bonne humeur), ne s'était pas levé du pied gauche, n'avait pas risqué l'étouffement sous une pile de livre branlante que son (fidèle ?) valet aurait laissé traîner et n'avait pas rencontré l'épouvantable Ada Vessalius sur son chemin.

Les choses n'auraient-elles pas pu mieux se dérouler pour lui ?

Elliot Nightray était loin de se douter que les prochaines semaines allaient lui sembler bien sombres en comparaison.

La gazette en main, il se rendit en direction du réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Là-bas, l'attendait un peu trop sagement Leo, son serviteur mais aussi ami, la tête cachée derrière un épais bouquin. Habitude, quand tu nous tiens.

Comme chaque mardi matin, Elliot commençait à lire le journal qu'il avait soigneusement acheté quelques minutes plus tôt. S'il achetait ce bout de papier, ce n'était pas pour tous les articles idiots qui le composaient mais pour son roman-feuilleton. Tout comme Leo, il attendait la gazette avec l'impatience de découvrir la suite de l'histoire. Le dernier roman-feuilleton était l'un des plus passionnants qu'il lui avait été donné de lire. Depuis qu'il savait que c'était la même personne qui avait entamé une nouvelle histoire, il était enclin à vouloir découvrir ce que l'auteur avait réservé à ses lecteurs cette fois-ci.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait espéré. Le jeune noble avait déjà commencé à froncer les sourcils en lisant les avant-propos :

« _Etant donné que l'année dernière, j'avais proposé une histoire qui avait, statistiquement parlant, éveillé le goût de la lecture chez nos chers étudiants masculins, j'ai décidé en mon âme et conscience de vous proposer une histoire qui, je l'espère, attirera un public plus féminin. Je vois déjà les cris de protestation de mes lecteurs assidus. Cependant, sachez messieurs, qu'un écrivain se doit de contenter tout le monde. Et c'est avec une immense joie que je vous propose ce nouveau roman-feuilleton. Bien sûr, ces chers males pourront toujours continuer à me suivre si le cœur leur en dit. _

_Pour information, le bureau des plaintes de la gazette se trouve à l'aile Ouest du bâtiment central._ »

- Qu… ? C'est une blague ?! Tonna le blondinet en frappant le journal contre la table, éveillant la curiosité de son ami.

- Un problème, Elliot ? Ah ! Et fais moins de bruits, tu attires l'attention, déclara Leo en relevant la tête de son livre.

- Cet auteur anonyme à la noix ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Et il plaisante avec son bureau des plaintes !?

Déjà, toutes les têtes se retournaient vers le pauvre Elliot dont la colère montait crescendo.

- Ah ! Tu ne sauras jamais ce que cet auteur de pacotille a osé mettre dans ses avant-propos ! Au nom d'une soi-disante égalité entre les lecteurs, il a décidé de changer le genre de son prochain roman-feuilleton !

Leo replaça ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il s'emparait de la gazette pour y jeter un coup d'œil (autant vous dire qu'avec son pouvoir de vitesse supersonique de lecture, en à peine cinq minutes, il avait lu les quelques pages de roman) avant de la rouler en boule et de la cacher dans un endroit où Elliot n'en aura pas l'accès. Ce dernier regardait éberlué le spectacle sous ses yeux, ne comprenant pas la folie soudaine de son valet. Leo poussa un petit soupir avant de dire :

- Elliot, tu as bien fait de ne pas commencer la lecture. Ce genre de littérature n'est pas pour toi.

- Gneh ? … Je voulais quand même me faire un avis personnel, tu sais… ET POURQUOI TU AS ABÎMÉ LE JOURNAL QUE J'AI ACHETÉ !? Tu es mon valet ou quoi ?!

- Elliot, sans vouloir me répéter, en tant que ton valet, je m'octroie un droit de regard sur tes lectures futures et je suis pratiquement sûr que tu n'aurais pas aimé. Peut-être même que tu te serais évanoui alors, sois un peu content que je prenne bien soin de toi et que je protège ton insouciance, fit Leo avant de retourner le nez dans son livre afin de montrer qu'il ne s'étalerait pas plus sur le sujet.

Le noble se mit à ronchonner avant de se rasseoir et le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa sous un calme olympien. Pourtant, dans sa tête, il cogitait. Premièrement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu faire agir Leo ainsi. Deuxièmement, en quoi son « insouciance » pourrait être perturbée ? Bon, d'accord, il n'appréciait pas le même type de lecture que sa mère et sa sœur mais il aurait pu quand même jeter un coup d'œil, non ? Habituellement, Leo lui aurait simplement reproché de s'être arrêté aux avant-propos et de ne pas avoir au moins lu le premier chapitre. Mais là, niet, nada. Troisièmement, sa bonne humeur venait d'être sérieusement empiétée.

Toutefois, le jeune Nightray ne savait pas à quel point ce petit incident allait être le début d'un long, très long cauchemar.

La semaine suivante, la gazette publiait la suite de l'histoire qu'Elliot n'avait pas eu le privilège de lire. Il aurait pu se borner à racheter le numéro que Leo avait massacré. Cependant, par crainte de représailles (quoi qu'il se fiche bien des représailles de Leo habituellement) et surtout parce qu'il avait complètement oublié l'incident de la semaine précédente, il fit comme il faisait d'habitude. Ce ne fut qu'en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'acheter la gazette par pure coutume qu'il se souvint de la dernière fois. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner les pages, une main rapide lui arracha le journal des mains.

Leo venait de recommencer le manège de l'autre fois.

- Leo !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et pourquoi…

Mais Elliot ne finit pas sa phrase. Il serra les poings avant de pointer son doigt vers le thorax du brun tout en hurlant :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ? C'EST LA DEUXIÈME FOIS !

Elliot remarqua bien vite que Leo semblait tendu. Il sentait la colère venir mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire le mot « Edwin », son ami poussa un long soupir d'exaspération qui en disait long sur ce que le noble allait écoper une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus entourés par leurs camarades.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois ? Je protège ton insouciance. Mais bon, si tu le souhaites, achète ce fichu journal mais il ne faudra pas pleurer, dit Leo avec une voix menaçante avant de balancer la boule de papier qu'était devenu le journal.

Parce qu'il fallait savoir que Leo suivait Elliot dans TOUS ses déplacements (ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont une relation maître/serviteur qu'ils sont obligés de se coller aux basques toute la journée) depuis que ce dernier avait failli lire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait SURTOUT pas lire. Malheureusement, tout semblait retomber sur Leo. Dans des conditions plus favorables, le valet aurait pu même obliger Elliot à lire ce genre d'histoires pour se moquer ouvertement de l'innocence de son ami. Néanmoins, depuis que le brun avait la mauvaise impression de se reconnaître dans le récit, il voulait à tout prix éviter que ce roman-feuilleton tombe entre les mains d'Elliot.

Parce qu'il fallait savoir que oui, depuis mardi dernier, Leo sentait des regards étranges et insistants à chacun de ses pas. A chaque fois qu'il osait tourner la tête en direction de ces petites attentions curieuses, il repensait à ce qu'il avait lu dans la gazette ce jour-là.

Parce qu'il fallait savoir que cette histoire raconter une relation homosexuelle entre deux garçons qui étudiaient dans une école pour nobles, qu'ils avaient une relation maître/serviteur et que l'un était colérique et l'autre rat de bibliothèque.

Pour tout ça, Leo s'inquiétait. Et sur ces belles paroles, chers lecteurs (surtout lectrices), je m'inquiéterai aussi à sa place.

Votre dévoué auteur anonyme,

A la semaine prochaine dans la Gazette Lutwidgienne !

* * *

_Avis ? Une suite ou rien ?_

_J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a ouvert l'appétit. _


End file.
